Hinata de neve e os Akatsukis
by Ghost Gloom
Summary: Hinata na pele de uma princesa de contos de fadas! Naruto como o seu princípe encantado e os akatsukis numa casinha no meio da floresta! ::NARUHINA:: ::SASUSAKU:: ::PAINKONAN::


**HINATA DE NEVE E OS DEZ AKATISUKIS!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem, nem o conto de fadas da branca de neve... mais i daê! Eu já bolei um plano... MAUSHAUSHAUHSUAHS!!!!**_

**...N****s2H...Ss2S...**

_Era uma vez_,

Num reino tão, tão distante uma bela princesa, cuja pele era branca como a neve e de exóticos orbes perolados.

Princesinha Hinata. A mais bela flor de todo aquele reino enorme. Carinhosa, modesta e doce como o mel.

Mas nem tudo é perfeito. A pobre donzela vivia como escrava em seu próprio lar, pois a rainha má, que na verdade não passava de uma bruxa "véia", a mantinha lá e a fazia fazer trabalhos em seu próprio castelo.

_oOoOoOoO:::EM QUANTO ISSO::: oOoOoOoO _

A rainha estava a se admirar em seu espelho maligno.

Orochimaru (Rainha!): Espelho, espelho meu... existe alguém com a pele tão branca quanto eu?

E no espelho de cristal negro começou a aparecer um rosto. O rosto de um jovem de cabelos cinza que lhe respondeu:

Espelho (Kabuto): Siiiiiiiim... há aquela que seja tão brancon... digo! Que possua uma pele tão pálida quanto a de vossa majestade!

Orochimaru: O QUÊ?!?!? E QUEM É ESSA MOCRÉIAAA?!?!? – Perguntou a rainha já estéricaaa – RESPONDE ESPELHO DE MERDA!!!

Kabuto: A bela jovem cuja pele é tão branca quanto a neve e os orbes belos como duas grandes pérolas.

Orochimaru: ...Fala direito porra! Ò.ó

Kabuto : ¬¬º É a Hinata, cacete!

Orochimaru: A tah! Tu fica falando difícil, como danado quer que eu entenda?

Kabuto: ¬¬''''

Orochimaru: Hm... tenho que me livrar da garota... mas como?

Kabuto: Poderias mandar um de teus homens leva-la à floresta e mata-la lá mesmo e logo após a morte arrancar-lhe o coração para sabermos que a mesma realmente morreu.

Orochimaru: Kukukuku... JÁ SEI!!! Vou mandar alguém matar a infeliz a trazer o coração da maldita!!! Pelo menos assim eu sei que a criatura morreu!!! Não é prefeito?

Kabuto: ¬¬'' é...

Orochimaru: Ai que legaaal... n.n

Kabuto: "_a maldita cobra véia!!! òó_"

Em quanto à maldita rainha ia chamar o caçador e explicar-lhe o plano a doce princesa estava no jardim descansando, pois avia acabado de limpar o castelo (Deby: Cara! Coitada! Ó.ò) e estava exausta.

Hinata de neve (Deby: tosco!): Ain... meus pés...

Enquanto choramingava não percebera a presença de alguém próximo de onde estava.

Sakura: Hinata! Você esta bem?

Era Sakura uma das criadas do castelo e sua única amiga. Dês de que a princesa foi obrigada a servir a cobra véi.. digo! A rainha Sakura foi a única pessoa com quem pode contar.

Hinata: Eu estou bem... só estou com uma dorzinha aqui mais logo passa!

Sakura: Fala sério branquinha! Limpou aquilo tudo que tu chama de casa e diz que ta só com "uma dorzinha"?!?!

Hinata: E-eu só estou cansada, só isso Sakura! n.n

Era incrível como todo aquele sofrimento não tirava dela toda a doçura e beleza que a mesma possuía!

Sakura: Então vamos nos sentar e comer alguma coisa! Também estou cansada sabe... xP

Hinata: Sim!

Enquanto as meninas iam se alimentar o caçador já estava a procura de Hinata pra poder seguir com o plano da rainha.

**Flash back ON**

_Orochimaru: Leve a Hinata para a floresta com a desculpa de irem apenas para relaxar... e quando chegar lá mate a infeliz e traga o coração dela dentro desta caixa pra que eu possa ter certeza que aquela coisinha dus zóio branco empacotou. Entendeu criatura?_

_Caçador (Shikamaru): Cara... isso vai ser problemático!_

**Flash back OFF**

Shikamaru: Kd a problemática da princesa?

_oOoOoOoO:::EM QUANTO ISSO::: oOoOoOoO _

Hinata e Sakura estavam conversando e de repente a pobre princesinha diz:

Hinata: Se eu pudesse eu fugia daqui!

Sakura: Eu também... saia logo de uma vez desse reino de merda e ia atrás de um com partido pra mim!!!

Hinata: É-é... i-isso também!

Sakura: Ai se tivesse uma única oportunidade da gente por o pé pra fora desse lugar...

Então, de repente aparece alguém interrompendo a conversa das duas.

Shikamaru: Princesa, a rainha disse para irmos a floresta para que pudess ter uns momento para relaxar...

Sakura e Hinata se olham e cochicham algo que Shikamaru não consegue ouvir.

Hinata: C-claro caçador... mas só se a Sakura for conosco!

Shikamaru: Não da... _"se não vai ser mais complicado sua problemática_!"

Hinata: Então eu não vou! u.ú

Sakura: Qualé Shika? Deixa eu ir!

Shikamaru: "_Cara... complicou!_" Ta bem então... "_Vou ter que apagar a Sakura e depois a princesa! Que problemático!_"

E foram em direção a floresta. As garostas iam caminhando alegremente pela frente com uma sexta – de – piquiniqui onde na verdade tinham algumas coisas suas e dinheiro que sakura consegui sabe-se lá de onde (Deby: Roubouuuuu!!!) e foram a um lago no meio da floresta. As garotas sentaram a margem e o caçador resolveu se deitar a sombra de uma árvore e olhar as nuvens.

Hinata: S-sakura... eu estou com medo de não da certo! Podemos acabar sendo punidas! – dizia Hinata baixinho para que só ela e Sakura ouvissem, mesmo shikamaru estando longe era bom se previnir – Tem certeza que vai funcionar?

Sakura: Claro! O cara é um preguiçoso! Daqui a pouco ele dorme e... – Sakura olhou e viu que Shikamaru já estava babando na grama, adormecera mais rápido do que ela esperava! – Vamos ele dormiu!

Hinata: S-sim!

Saíram cautelosamente temendo acordar o rapaz e foram floresta a dentro. Quando viram que já estavam longe o suficiente deram as mãos e correram feito doidas! Davam o máximo de si, pois queria sair o mais rápido daquele maldito castelo.

Hinata: Sakura pra onde a gente vai agora?

Sakura: Sei lá! Qualquer lugar é melhor que aquele inferno!!

Correram e correram durante um bom tempo, o sol já começava a se por e elas não tinham parado um só segundo. Até chegarem a um lugar cujo qual nunca tinham seuqer sonhado que poderia haver por ali.

Hinata e Sakura: O O N-nossa...

Era uma casa linda! Era um tanto grande e muito encantadora, as duas estavam sujas e cansadas e tudo que mais queriam era poderem se deitar e dormir um pouco, afinal, haviam corrido a tarde toda no meio do mato para saírem daquele lugar maldito!

Sakura: Vamos ver se tem alguém ali.

Hinata: Certo!

Bateram na porta, porém ninguém veio. Bateram de novo. Nada. sakura tentou abrir a porta e consegui.

Sakura: Ué... não tava trancada!

Hinata: Será que esta abandonada?

Sakura: Mais a casa ta impecável que iria abandonar uma casa assi...- calou-se ao entrar na casa e ver que havia uma baita desordem na mesma – Caramba que chiqueiro! Deve ta mesmo abandonada! Quem viveria num lugar assim?

Hinata: No momento, a gente! Vamos arrumar isso e se ninguém aparecer...

Sakura: É o jeito...

_oOoOoOoO:::EM QUANTO ISSO::: oOoOoOoO _

O preguiçoso caçador estava sentindo um pouco de frio e aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

Shikamaru: hmm... Hâm??!? Cadê aquelas problemáticas???

Vazio. Não havia ninguém lá e ela não sabia o que fazer. Mas, como era um caramuito inteligente logo bolou um plano:

Shikamaru: "_Hmm... vou matar um bicho qualquer e entregar o coração dele no lugar do da princesa! Hmm... mais e se ela tiver voltado? Não... elas não iriam sem mim... devem ter fugido. Vol logo atrás de um animal..._"

Mas ao olhar em volta e constatr que não havia nenhum bicho ali perto pensou um pouco e resolveu alterar o seu plano:

Shikamaru: "_Ah... matar um bicho é muito problemático! Vou ir embora e inventar uma desculpa qualquer..._"

E assim o preguiçoso foi para o castelo bocejando e pensando no quanto era problemático ser caçador daquele cobra véia.

Shikamaru: UUÁH... tenho que arranjar outro emprego.

Num lugar bem afastado de onde se encontrava Shikamaru haviam nove indivíduos que trabalhavam numa mina de diamantes.

Tobi: Falta muito pra gente ir embora?

Deidara: Cala a boca criatura! Tu já perguntasse umas quinze vezes!!!

Tobi: Claro tobi ta com fome!

Deidara: E daí? Não vai ter nada de mais pra gente jantar mesmo! A única mulher da casa num faz nada que preste!

Konan: EU OUVI ISSO!!!

Pain: Calados você dois!

Tobi: Oh!! O líder ta defendendo ela!

Kisame: Claro! É a mina dele, oras!

Pain: C-a-l-a-d-o!

Kisame: Hehe xD

Itachi: Hmpf! Da pras princesas pararem?

Continuaram trabalhando. Eram dez e se dividiam em dupla para fazer os trabalhos da mina de um modo mais fácil e organizado.

Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto! Tobi achou mais diamante!

Deidara: Passa pra ca pra eu ver isso.

Tobi: Não! Diamente é de tobi! Tobi quem achou!

Deidara: GRRR... POR QUE DIABOS EU TENHO QUE FAZER PAR COM ELE???!!!

Hidan: Por deus... calem a boca!

Kakuzu: É melhor irmos logo... antes que eu esqueça que vocês servem pra alguma coisa e de cabo em vocês logo aki!

Deidara e Tobi: O.O

Pain: É melhor mesmo.

Kizame: As cara chato! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Hn.

Zetsu: Até quefim! Zetsu já tava nervoso!/ Não, não tava!/ Tava/ Tava não!

Sasori: CALABOCA PORRA!!!

Pain: Vamos... ¬¬''''''

E foram embora.

Tobi: Eu vou, eu vou, pra casa agora eu vou!

Deidara (chega de voadora): CALE-SEEEEE!!! Ò.Ó

_oOoOoOoO:::EM QUANTO ISSO::: oOoOoOoO __(Deby: eu adoro colocar esse troçin!!! xDDD)_

Hinata: Aff... finalmente terminamos!

Sakura: É verdade... ufa! Vamos tomar banho, tem mais de um banheiro aqui.

Hinata: Ok! n.n

Um pouco mais adiante...

Kizame: Sinceramente... realmente faz falta uma mulher em casa...

Konan: EI EU SOU MULHER, SABIA???

Kizame: Só pro Pain ¬¬

Pain: Já disse pra se calar ¬¬°

Kizame: Pêra chefia! To falando, tipow assim, uma mulher que faça alguma coisa pra gente, que quando a gente chegasse tivesse algo de bom pra gente comer! Alguma coisa além de miojo ou sei lá! Isso faz falta sabia???

Itachi: Ele quer uma muié que lave, passe e cozinhe pra ele ¬¬

Kizami: Também! n.n

Konan: Cuidado se não o Itachi fica com ciúmes... u.ú \,,/

Itachi: VSF eu não gosto disso não, sabe... ¬/\¬ .i.

De volta a casa...

Hinata: Lá em cima tem um quarto enorme com dez camas... mais tava tão bagunçado e não apareceu ninguém por aqui que acho que podemos ir dormir, essa casa parece realmente abandonada.

Sakura: Concordo. Vamo nessa!

Do lado de fora da casa onde estavam Hinata e Sakura...

Kizami: Até quinfim!!! xP

Itachi: Aff... deixa de abuso e entra logo nesse muquifo!

Deidara: Ta nervosin véi!

Itachi: Calado.

Ao entrarem na casa todos se surpreenderam: A casa estava limpa! Impecável!

Deidara: Ué Konan... resolveu arrumar só porque a gente deu uma reclamada?

Konan: Não fui eu que fiz isso!

Tobi: Foi você sim! Você e o líder chegaram mais tarde hoje na mina e pareciam cansados! Só pode ter sido vocês!!

Pain: Não foi a gente.

Tobi: Então porque chegaram tão tarde pro trabalho? E porque pareciam tão cansado?

Pain e Konan: ¬/////¬

Deidara: Haushaushau...

Tobi: õ.o

Pain e Konan: ò////////ó

Tobi: õ.o

Itachi, Kizami, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara e Sasori: MAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH…

Tobi: õ.o

Pain: No lugar de ficarmos aqui rindo de coisas idiotas poderíamos vasculhar a casa e talvez descobrir quem fez isso... ¬/////¬

Todos: Sim!

No quarto...

Sakura: Hinata... HINATA!!

Hinata: Aiee!! Que foi Sakura?!? O.O

Sakura: Ouviu alguma coisa lá embaixo?

Hinata: Não – e volta a dormir – Num ouvi nadaaa...

Sakura: LEVANTA PORRA!!! É sério! Vamo lá ver o que é!!!

Hinata: Ta...

Quando as garotas abrem a porta do quarto dão de cara com NOVE homens e uma garota com uma flor branca na cabeça.

Itachi: Então foram vocês que fizeram aquilo lá embaixo?

Pain: E aqui em cima também...

Sakura: -babando ao ver itachi- hm...

Hinata: ¬¬º É-é f-foi a ge-gente s-sim...

Sakura: Hn... Ah! A sim foi a gente! Desculpaéqueagentefugiudocasteloeprecisavadeajudaeviuacasaetevemedoeagenteentroueviuamóbagunçaeresolveuarrumarpraprovarquepodeserútile...

Todos: õ.o

Hinata: B-Bem... a gente viu a casa e aporta tava aberta e... e então entramos e vimos que e-estava um p-pouco bagunçada e resolvemos a-arrumar e ficar por aqui... Desculpem-nos!

Pain: Pelo quê?

Hinata e Sakura???

Pain: Vocês puseram ordem na nossa casa...

Konan: Fizeram o que ninguém aqui faria...

Kizame: E ainda pedem desculpas!

Itachi: Garotinhas tolas.

Sakura: E-então... será que tinha como a g-gente f-ficar a-a-a-a-qui?!?!?

Hinata e Sakura: - Carinha do gatinho do Shreck – Pooor favooor...

Pain: Ah... podem sim!

Zetsu: Bem vindas!/ Ta gostando delas é/ E daí? Q que c tem a ver com isso/ A cala a boca/ Vem calar!!!

Todos: ¬¬°

Hinata: B-bem... então a gente vai fazer o jantar, ok?

Sakura: Querem o que?

Um pouco longe dali...

Dois lindos jovens passeavam por entre a floresta em busca de abrigo. Estavam bem trajados, pareciam serem membros da realeza. Um loirinho de pele bronzeada e orbes azulados que estava muito animado montado em um cavalo branco.

O outro era bem diferente: Um rapaz de pele pálida, semblante sério, cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix que vinha em um garanhão negro assim como os olhos do mesmo.

- HEU SASUKE!!! A onde a gente vai ficar?

- Sei lá criatura...

- HEY IDIOTA!!! LEMBRE-SE QUE EU SOU UM PRÍNCIPE!

- Hey sua mula! Lembre-se que eu sou seu primo e também tenho um cargo importante... por isso podemos nos tratar de igual para igual.

- ODEIOOO!!! SEMPRE COM UMA RESPOSTA NA PONTA DE LÍNGUA NÉ SUA MUKA!

- Ah... cala a boca Naruto!

Castelo da Cobra.. digo! Rainha...

Shikamaru: Olha eu ia matar ela mais era muito problemático ter que arrancar o coração também... Ai eu dei-lhe uma facada e me mandei... ainda pensei em voltar mais quando eu fui ver tinha um bicho devorando a coitada!

Orochimaru: AHHH!!! BEM FEITO PRA ELA! QUEM MANDA SER MAIS BRANCON... DIGO! TER UMA PELE TÃO PÁLIDA QUANTO A MINHA!!!???

Shikamaru: "_É... não foi tão problemático... mais essa cobra véia ta me dando nos nervos! Que bicha mais problemática, cara!_"

Kabuto: Rainha! Ele mente! A princesa continua viva! Ela apenas fugiu do castelo com uma amiga dela! Esta em um esconderijo na floresta!!!

Shikamaru: "_Ih... complicou!_" Como você pode saber?

Orochimaru: É espelho... prove!

Kabuto: - Desaparece do espelho e exibe uma cena (tipow câmera de segurança de lojinha) com Shikamaru dormindo e a princesa Hinata e Sakura correndo pro meio do mato- Ta ai a prova! – Aparece de novo- Duvida de mim?

Shikamaru: Quelá... tem câmera de vigilância na floresta agora é?

Orochimaru: MALDITOOO!!! DEZ ANOS NAS MASMORRASPRA VOCÊ!!!

Shikamaru: "_hum... dez anos passando o dia trancado numa sala comendo e dormindo... ta pra mim!!!_"

Orochimaru: GUARDAAS!!! PRENDAM ESTA MOCRÉIA!!!

Shikamaru: Hum... cobra fresca!

Orochimaru: VINTE ANOOOOS!!!

Shikamaru: "_maravilha!!! xD_"

Na floresta...

Naruto: IH Ó SÓ! TEM UMA CASONA ALI! VAMO PRA LA SASUKE!!!!

Sasuke: É o jeito... u.ú

Sasuke e Naruto vão em direção à casa.

Sasuke: Só espero que não me ponham pra dormir com você... ¬¬

Naruto: Quelé Sasuke? Por quê?

Sasuke: Você se mexe muito e ronque que nem um porco! Nada próprio para um príncipe... ¬¬

Naruto –Veia na cabeça-: AH VAI PRA...

Sasuke: Chegamos!

Naruto: Deixa que eu bato! Eu sou bem mais social que você!

Antes de Naruto bater na porta Sasuke da um golpe em naruto que o faz desmaiar.

**TOC TOC **(Anomato... onomato... ah q cfoda! Centopéia tosca de batida na porta! u.ú)

Dentro da casa...

Sakura: Ei tem gente batendo na porta!

Zetsu: Pódxa que eu atendo!/ Não! Eu atendo/ Deixa de confusão droga!

Hinata: Podxá que eu vou n.n

Itachi: Você ta ocupada... deixa que eu vou u.u

Itachi abre a porte e...

Sasuke: VOCÊ?!?!

Itachi: Ora, ora... se não é o meu irmãozinho tolo...

Sasuke: AH AGORA PODEREI ME VINGAR MALDITO! VOCÊ VERA...- Larga Naruto no chão- FOI MEXER COMIGO AGORA MORRERÁ!!!- Parte pra cima de Itachi que o bloqueia e segura seus punhos – ME SOLTAAAAAA!!!

Naruto: Dx

Pain: Que cabaré é esse aqui em frente?

Itachi: É o meu irmão...

Pain: Aquele que quer vingança?

Itachi: Esse mesmo u.u

Pain: Mais por quê?

Itachi: Quando éramos mais novo...

**Flash back ON**

_Itachi estava saindo de sua linda casa a cavalo quando de repente vê seu irmãozinho mais novo correndo com um enorme cão atrás dele. Sem pensar duas vezes Itachi corre e mata o animal para salvar seu irmão._

_Sasuke: MALDITO!!! POR QUÊ VOCÊ MATOU ELE???_

_Itachi: Ele ia te matar se eu não o fizesse._

_Sasuke: A GENTE TAVA BRINCANDO!!!_

_Itachi: Ah agora já era! Tchau irmãozinho._

_Sasuke: Aonde você vai?_

_Itachi: Vou sair daqui... essa vida de ser o orgulho da família, o genio. O super dotado, o lindo, gato, gostoso..._

_Sasuke: Caham!!!_

_Itachi: ¬¬ Bem isso de ter que ficar dando uma de fresco do reino não é pra mim... vou me embora e não vem atrás pirralho!_

_Sasuke: Ainda vou me vingar maldito! VOCÊ MATOU O REX!!! Q.Q_

_Itachi: Que seja..._

**Flash back OFF**

Pain: Ah... sauqei... pow cara... deixa de ser fresco! Ele tentou te salvar!

Sasuke: Mais precisava matar o Rex? Q.Q

Itachi: Seu emo ¬¬

Pain: ... bem... o que queria qaqui mesmo?

Sasuque –limpando as lágrima-: Ah, sim... precisamos de abrigo e... o meu amigo ta meio mal sabe... e eu paro de te perseguir Itachi se deixar a gente ficar.

Itachi: Para mesmo?

Sasuke: Sim...

Itachi: Ai líder... o garoto TEM que ficar!

Pain; Bom... a casa é enorme, pode ficar carinha!

Sasuke: Valeu! n.n

Itachi: ¬¬'

Sasuke e Naruto entraram na casa. Ele levou o colega adormecido para o quarto dos dosi acompanhado por Itachi enquanto Pain ia dar a notícia de que haveria mais hóspedes para os demais.

Sasori: E quem são eles?

Pain: Um é o irmão mais novo do Itachi e o outro eu não sei quem é porque ele tava desacordado.

Sasori: Ah ta... mais eles vão ficar aonde?

Pain: Bem... era isso que eu ia dizer... Hinata, Sakura, os dois vão ter que dividir o quarto com você duas!

Hinata e Sakura: T-ta bem então...

Hinata: "_Ai meu Deus... que não sejam tarados, que não sejam tarados, que não sejam tarados..._"

Sakura: "_Ai meu Deus... que sejam gatinhos, que sejam gatinhos, que sejam gatinhos..._"

Itachi: To perdendo alguma coisa?

Hidan: Não ele só tava dando a noticia pras meninas, afinal, vão ter que dividirem o quarto.

Itachi: Ah é... Não se preocupem, o quarto é grande o suficiente pra vocês todos, tem duas camas de casal, eles ficam numa e você duas em outra.

Kakuzu: Ah... e se os caras forem meio perva em?

Itachi: O Sasuke não... só não sei o outro loiro lá...

Hinata: "_Hum... eu acho lindo um lirinho n.n_"

Sakura: Quem é Sasuke?

Itachi: Meu irmão mais novo.

Sakura: "_Será que é tão lindo quanto ele?_" "Inner Sakura: _Aiii... tomaraaa!!! Imagina só dormir com um irmão gatinho desse gostosão ai!!!_" "Sakura: _Cala boca Inner!_" "Inner: _A gente ta parecendo o zetsu, sabia? ¬¬º_"

Pain: Sakura, cê ta bem? Ta babando ai faz um tempinho...

Sakura:... Hm...? AH FOI MAUZ!!! xP

Hinata: ¬¬º Vamos pra cozinha Sakura...

Sakura: Sim!

Todos?

Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto... mais Tobi não entendeu garota estranha!

Kakuzu: Ninguém entendeu... ¬¬

Pain: Ta bom! Dêxi keto! Ah... Konan poderia vir ali em cima comigo um minuto?

Konan: Claro! n.n

Tobi: Ué? Tobi não entendeu essa também!

Deidara: É que o Pain quer cedo hoje!

Todos: MAUHAUSHUAHSUAHSUS

Pain: EU OUVI!!! Ò.Ó

Passado algum tempo o jantar já estava servido e Pain e Konan já haviam "voltado". Todos estavam à mesa menos os dois forasteiros.

Zetsu: Eles tão demorando.../ Vamos comer sem eles/ Eles são visitas/ E daí? A gente é dono! O poder é maior!

Konan: Da pra parar você ai?

Zetsu: Mais só tem eu/ E eu!

Konan: Esquece... u.ú'

Sasuke: Yo! Desculpa a demora, é que a Bela adormecida aqui demorou demais... ¬¬

Naruto: AH CALA A BOCA SASUKE!!! Ò.Ó

Pain: ... Bom... vamos os apresentar...

Sakura: "_Eu vou dividir o quarto com essa coisinha linda? Meu Deus! Esse tal de Sasuke é mais lindo do que eu pensava_" "Inner: _É isso ai! Vamos pegar esse mesmo! O loiro tem cara de idiota!_"

Hinata: "_Esse do cabelo preto é esquisito... sujeitinho mal encarado... já o loirinho... é meio escandaloso... mais é tão liiiiiiiiiindo!!! n/////n_"

Sasori: Meninas? Meninas? Eiiiiiiiiii! TEM ALGUÉM AÊ?!?!?

Sakura e Hinata: SIM!!! O que foi?

Sasuke: A gente perguntou os seus nomes ¬¬

Sakura: "_Pronto... agora ele vai achar que eu sou doida..._" Sakura, prazer...

Hinata: "_Meu que micooooooooooo!!!_" Hinata... p-prazer...

Sasuke: Bem, eu sou o Sasuke irmão do Itach...

Naruto: YO! EU SOU O NARUTO! E ESSE AQUI É O SASUKE! ELE É MEIO IDIOTA E NÃO SE DA MUITO BEM COM AS PESSOAS MAIS ELE É GNTE BOA! A... HINATA É? MUITO BONITA VOCÊ! AH E VOCÊ TAMBÉM... HÃN... SAKUYA?

Sakura: É S-a-k-u-r-a ¬¬

Naruto: AH TA! FOI MAUZ! Xp

Sasuke: Por favor... não me mate de vergonha...

Naruto: Que foi sasuke? Ta com vergonha da rosadinha ali é?

Sakura e Sasuke: Ò//////Ó NARUTO!!!

Naruto: ó ò me calei!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: ...

Hinata: "_E-ele disse que eu s-sou l-linda... O///O_" ...

Tobi: Por que todo mundo calou a boca?

Deidara: - Da cascudo em Tobi – Você tinha que falar,né?

Tobi: Q.Q Tobi é um bom garoto... não bate em Tobi...

Pain (com as mãos na cabeça): ... Deus eu mereço...

Konan: Calma... – já atrás de Pain fazendo massagem.

Todos???

Kakuzu: TA BOM VAMO CUMÊ QUE É U MEIÓ QUE NÓIS FAIZ!

Hidan: Nãããããããããoo!!! Primeiro, vamos agradecer!

Naruto: AH É MESMO! OBRIGADO HINATA!

Hidan: Não é isso... vamos agradecer a Deus... ¬¬'''''

Hinata: O/////O

Sakura: Ei! Eu ajudei também! Ò.Ó

E assim segui o jantar. Depois de comerem sentaram e conversaram um pouco, alguns foram dormir e dos que restaram grande parte já tinha ido fazer alguma coisa só restando os quatro hospedes, Itachi e Tobi.

Tobi: Hum... Itachi Tobi ta com muito sono... Tobi vai subir, boa noite a todos!

Todo mundo: Boa noite!

Itachi: Eu vou indo também... até!

Itachi e Tobi saíram deixando as meninas e os garotos. Conversaram um pouco, falavam a respeito de diversos assuntos, até as coisas sem nexo no príncipe Naruto, Hinata e Sakura contaram a sua história tocando o coração dos dois rapazes (Deby: Oh q linduh! n.n), principalmente Naruto.

Naruto: NÃO SE PREOCUPE HINATA! EU TE PREOTEJO DA MEGERA BRANCONA!!!

Hinata: N-naru-ruto... O////O

Sakura: Ta rolando um clima...

Naruto: O///O "_Droga eu to corando! Mas se bem que a Hinata... AH SE TOCA NARUTO NUNCA QUE ELE IA QUERER ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ_" Hn... bem não é só aqui... "_O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE?!?!?!_"

Hinata: O////////O "_O QUE FOI QUE ELE DISSE?_"

Sakura e Sasuke: u////ú Calado Naruto – e lhe dão um grande soco- Humpf!

Naruto: ITAIII!!!

Hinata: N-NARUTO!!! – Corre atrás do garoto – Ce ta bem?

Naruto: Ahn... melhooor agoooraa... xD

Hinata: O///////O Na-naruto...

Sakura: Hn... bem... eu vou me retirar agora...

Sasuke: Também... não to afim de ficar de VELA por aqui...

Sakura: S-sim... ta bem então... vamos subir?

Sasuke: Claro... – Sorrisinho sacana – Vamo nessa u///u

Sakura: "_É impressão minha ou ele ta animado com a idéia de fica sozinho comigo no quarto?_"

Os dois sobem deixando apenas Naruto e Hinata Sozinhos na sala.

Hinata: Err... parece que só ficou a gente n.n

Naruto: Isso é ruim? Por mim não tem nada...

Hinata: Nem por mim... n////n

Logo depois Hinata viu a situação em que se encontrava: Como Naruto havia voado longe por causa do soco que levara se Sakura e Sasuke ele estava no chão, e ela quando foi verificar se o mesmo estava bem se abaixou e ficou beem próxima do rapaz, e este ia se aproximando aos poucos deixando os rostos cada vezmais perto um do outro.

Hinata: N-naruto e-eu...

Naruto: Shh...- Selou os lábios da menina com o dedo indicador- Eu gosto muito de você e quero que me perdoe caso não sinta o mesmo por mim...

Ele simplesmente a beija. Um simples selinho. Mais o primeiro beijo que dera em sua amada, estava tão envolto naqueles orbes perolados que se deixou impinotizar assim que a vira, e sempre fora solitário, nunca havia gostado de ninguém e a garota simplesmente havia chegado e lhe tomado a alma e o coração. Estava convencido: a amava.

Ela se apaixonou assim que o viu, e aumentou suas esperanças cada vez que ele falava alguma coisa comprometedora. Ela sentia que poderia até ser correspondida mais tinha medo, simples e puro medo. Mais sabia que ele também se sentia como ela. A diferença foi que ele teve coragem de se declarar e ela simplesmente se deixou levar, afinal, por que não? Afinal já tinha confirmado: O amava.

Separaram-se no breve encontro de lábios.

Naruto: Descilpa se eu...

Hinata: Pelo quê?

Naruto: Por... isso...

Hinata apenas riu baixinho. Ah... como aquela risadinha dela era gostosa de se ouvir! Naruto estava extasiado!

Hinata: Esquece... – Ela pôs a mão em sua nuca e aproximou de novo seu lábios, mais não chegou a beija-lo, apenas o fitou – Eu também gosto de você, sabia?

Naruto: Não... mais agora que sei – Sorriu maroto – Não vou deixar passar!

Agora começavam a se beijar com mais itensidade como se necessitassem daquilo para viverem. Continuaram seus movimentos quase que ensaiados, separando-se logo em seguida. O principe avançou sobre o pescoço da garota, distribuindo longos beijos por ali, fazendo-a suspirar e massagear seus cabelos loiros.

Hinata: A... acho melhor a g-gente subir... pode vir alguém...

Naruto: Ta bem... mas... promete uma coisa?

Hinata: Caro, o que?

Naruto: Que será minha a partir de hoje! Aceita ficar comigo?

Hinata: MAIS É CLAROOO!!!

Naruto: Eu te amo!

Hinata: N-não tanto quanto eu amo você! n.n

Os dois subiram e logo se decepcionaram um pouco ao lembrar que iriam dormir separados. Desde o beijo que já não queriam se separa de modo algum. Chegaram no quarto e...

Hinata e Naruto: O////O

Sakura e sasuke estavam dormindo abraçados na mesma cama.

Naruto: Hum... eles também se acertaram...

Hinata: É...

Naruto: Acho melhor não acordar... bom tem outra cama ali... você dorme la que eu fico no chão, ta bom assim minha linda?

Hinata: N-não precisa dormir no c-chão Na-naruto... pode dormir comigo! n///n

Naruto: IÊBAA!- Põe a mão na boca pois havia se lembrado que so havia eles dois acordados ali- Que bom! Então... vamos?

Hinata: Hihihi... vamos n.n

Naruto e Hinata deitam, trocam alguns beijos e carícias, não podiam avançar o sinal pois seus amigos estavam no mesmo quarto que eles, mais isso não importava. Os desejos da carne podiam até ser fortes, mais seus olhares e os beijos molhados que davam os saciava de um modo único, pois ali havia amor verdadeiro.

Naruto: Eu te amo meu anjo...

Hinata: Eu (bocejo) também...

Adormeceram juntos e não viram que seus dois migos estavam acordados admirando a cena.

Sakura: É... parece que eles também se acertaram! n.n

Sasuke: Deixa eles pra lá...- A beijou- Vamos dormir...

Sakura: Ta bom! n.n

Mais nem tudo são flores... mais longe no castelo...

Kabuto: O que pretendes rainha? Vossa alteza já sabe onde a princesa se esconde então o que pretende fazer para cessar com a vida desta?

Orochimaru: É uq hômi??

Kabuto: ¬¬''''''' Agora que tu sabe onde a mina ta uq tu vai fazer pra dar cabo dela?

Orochimaru: Ah taaaaaaaaa... MUHAUHSHAUSHAUSHAUHSUAUS... IREI FAZER UMA MAÇÃ ENVENENADA E DAREI A ELA! ASSIM QUE ELA MORDER CAIRÁ NO SONO DA MORTEEEE!!! MUASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUS!!!!

Kabuto: Mais alteza... acabaram as maçãs... tu nunca gostasse de fruta, só quem comia era a princesa e mesmo assim pouco!

Orochimaru: Tem uq ai?

Kabuto: Uns pacotes de RAMEM INSTANTANEO.

Orochimaru: Serve... MUAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS...

E no dia seguinte...

Itachi, Kizami, Tobi. Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Pain e Konan já estavam de saída.

Pain: Tomem cuidado! Cuidado naquela cobra apática, ela pode vir aqui e eu não quero nem pensar nisso!

Hinata: Não!

Naruto: -Agarra Hinata- Não se preocupe, eu cuido de você... aquela bruxa não ousaria vir aqui, e se vier eu dou cabo dela!!!

Hinata: Obrigada Naruto...

Naruto: Sem pro minha linda!

Pain: Eu perdi alguma coisa?

Sasuke: Nãããããããão... magina ¬¬

Pain: Ta bom então! Te a hora do almoço! n.n

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata: Até!

O quarteto entrou na casa, mais mal sabiam eles que a cobra apática da purpurina os espionava de longe.

Orochimaru: Kukukuku... Lá esta ela...

Dentro da casa sem saberem do perigo que os rondava os jovens conversavam e trocavam carícias com seus parceiros.

Naruto: Aiêê... EU TO COM FOME!!!

Sakura: Tu comece a pouco tempo animal!

Sasuke: Você ainda não conhece o Naruto direito!

Naruto: Humpf!

Hinata: Vamos pra cozinha Naruto! Eu faço alguma coisa pra você! n.n

Naruto: OBRIGADOO AMORZINHU!!!! XD

Hinata: n////n

Sakura: Dou por visto quando casarem!

Hinata: S-Sakuraa... o/////o

Naruto: Ai eu vou ser o Homem mais feliz do mundo- Abraça a sua amada pela cintura- Não é Hina?

Hinata: n.n SIM!!

Eles vão para a cozinha e deixam Sakura e Sasuke a sós.

Sasuke: Eu também...

Sakura Você também uq?

Sasuke: N-nada... u///u

Sakura: Fala Sasukeee... – cara de gatinho do Shrek 2!- Puuur favoooor...

Sasuke: Eutambémvouserohomemmaisfelizquandocasarcomvocê u////ú

Sakura: EU TE AMOO!!! – Agarra sasuke com tudo

Sasuke: Eu sei... eu... t-t-tbm t-te amo... u//ú

Sakura: ;3

Na cozinha...

Hinata e Naruto estavam se beijando, até que Hinata interrompe o beijo e se desfaz aos poucos do abraço do loiro que relutou ao ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Naruto: Ah Hina... eu não vivo sem você anjinho... poooor favor...

Hinata (rindo com as caretas do rapaz): T-ta bom... mais deixa eu preparalogo algo pra você que a gente continua. Não quero te ver com fome! n.n

Naruto: Q.Q EU TE AMOOOOOOO!

Vendedor esquisito apáticoe brancão passando (ou seja, orochimaru disfarçado): OLHAA O RAMEEEEN!!!! RAMEEEEN GRÁTISSSS!!!

Naruto: HINATA!!! RAMEN!!!!

Hinata: Ta bem!!!

Naruto: EU MOÇO!!! EU QUEROOO 15!!!

Oochimaru: Sim claro! Aqui esta!

Naruto e Hinata: Valeu!!!

Orochimaru se afasta mais se mantém por perto pra ver Hinata morrer. O resultado é negativo, pois Naruto comeu todos numa velocidade espantosa e cai durinho no chão com Hinata chorando ao seu lado e deixando o único potinho que sobrara de lado.

Orochimaru: A maldito!

Hinata: SASUKE! SAKURA!! SOCORRO O NARUTO MORREUUU!!!

Sasuke: Clama ele só deve ter comido muito rápido.

Sakura: Hum... ramen!

Sakura põe uma porção na boca e logo cai no sono da morte assim como Naruto.

Hinata e Sasuke: SAKURAAA!!!

Orochimaru aparece gritando:

Orochimaru: Malditos! VOCÊ ACABARAM COM OSMEUS PLANOS DE ACABAR COM A BRANQUINHA AI!!!

Hinata: COBRA VÉIA APATICA E BRANCONA DA PURPURINA!!!! O.O

Sasuke: Quem ou uq é isso ai?- Aponta pra orochimaru- Um Emo anêmico ou uq?

Hinata: É A RAINHA! É UMA BRUXA! DEVE TER MATADO O NARUTO E A SAKURA OU TENTAR ME ENVENENAR!!!!

Sasuke: Sakur... SAKURA?!?!! COMO OUSA SEU MONSTRO?!?!?!

Orochmaru: E O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER SEU IDIO...- foi interrompido por um Sasuke enfurecido que o havia acertado com um soco na bocado estomago- ARGH!!!

Sasuke: MALDITO! ME VINGAREI DE VOCÊ!!!!

Orochimaru lança sasuke para longe com um tipo de feitiço. Sasuke cai e machuca um de seus pés, o que o impossibilita da se levantar.

Orochimaru: O que ia dizend...- É interrompido de novo, mas agora por hinata que chega de voadora e acerta o peito de Orochimaru- ARGH!!!!

Hinata: PURPURINA MALDITA!!! TU MATOU U NARUTO E AGORA EU TE MATOOOO!!!

Quando Orochimaru já estava se lavantando Hinata voltou a ataca-lo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Com força, ela deu uma rasteira no purpurina que o fez cair de boca no chão. Hinata rapidamente tratou de chutar a cara do maldito enquanto esse estava tentando, a muito custo, se levantar. O bandido segurou a sua perna fazendo força para derrubar Hinata que usou o seu outro pé para lhe dar um chute nas costelas com toda a sua força. Caiu no chão, viu que o maldito não segurava mais a sua perna com força e tratou de lhe chutar até que se formasse uma poça de sangue no chão.

Hinata: AH INFILIIIZ!!!

Sasuke gritou ao longe chamando a atenção de Hinata.

Sasuke: Hinataaa!!! PEGA!

Ele joga a sua espana para Hinata que não hesita e empunha a espada do garoto e sem pensar duas vezes encerra de uma vez por todas com a vida da cobra véia.

Hinata: -Chorando- Maldito seja... MALDITO!!!

Sasuke: Hinata... HINATA OLHA ATRÁS!!!

Hinata virou e viu que do corpo do purpurina agora saia uma grande cobra branca completamente desnorteada.

Hinata: E-então essa é a sua verdadeira face bruxa maldita!

Cobra: Ai garota... v se me deixa!

Hinata: DEIXO UMA PORRA!!! TU MATOU O CARA QUE EU AMAVA E A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!!!

Cobra: Ain... é só da um beijinho de amor que tu ressuscita as criaturas!!

Hinata: SÉRIO?!?!

Cobra: sim!

Hinata: Mais tu mato do mesmo jeito... então...

Hinata em um movimento brusco e inesperado decapita a grande cobra e vê a fera se contorcendo de dor enquanto o seu antigo corpo e a forma bestial de cobra apática se decompunham aos poucos... A COBRONA E O CORPO VÉIO DO OROCHIMARU VIRARAM PÓ!!!

Hinata: Ah! Queime no inferno maldita!

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: Que foi?

Sasuke: Tu ta me assustando! O.O

Hinata: ¬¬ Vamos acordar os dois...

Quando os outros chegaram e ficaram a par de todo o acontecido ficaram pasmos.

Hidan: Deus seja louvado! Vocês estão bem!

Naruto: Cara... morrer é bem esquisito! Mais o bom de tudo foi ser ressuscitado! n.n

Sakura: Podxicrew! n.n \,,/

Hinata e Sasuke: a////a

Naruto chama Sasuke para um canto e ambos cochicham algo deixando todos da casa um tanto curiosos. Depois olham um para o outro e fazem um sinal positivo com as cabaças.

Sasuke: Sakura, Hinata. Eu e o Naruto temos que falar sério com vocês.

Naruto: A gente tem que voltar ao nosso reino...

Sasuke: Mas amamos você demais para partirmos assim então...

Os dois se ajoelham perante as garotas, Sasuke e Sakura e Naruto e Hinata, pegam delicadamente em suas mãos e falam em uníssono:

Sasuke e Naruto: Quer se casar comigo?

As garotas ficam surpresas!

Sakura e Hinata: SIIIM!!!!

Eles se abraçam emocionados e fazendo com que os demais soltassem algumas lágrimas emocionados.

Itachi: Como eles crescem rápido... a alguns dias ele tava querendo me matar pra concluir uma vingança maluca e já ta casando... Q.Q

Konan: Ta bom de PESSOAS fazerem o mesmo...

Pain: ... Ta bom então...

Konan: Sério?

Pain:... É. Por quê? Quer não?

Konan: Claro né sua anta!

Tobi: Tobi ta emocionado... Q.Q

Deidara: ¬¬

No dia seguinte os rapazes já estavam se despedindo de seus amigos com as garotas na garupa de seus cavalos.

Naruto: SENTIREMOS SAUDADES!

Sasori: VENHAM NOS VISITAR!

Deidara: É APARECEM POR AQUI!

Itachi: Q.Q IRMÃOZINHO TOLOOO!!! BOA SORTE!!!! TUDO DE BOOOOM!!!!!

Sasuke: Cara... eu to bem aqui... para de grito! ¬¬

Itachi: Ah cara... não estraga o momento ¬¬

Sakura: Bem... acho que a gente tem que ir... Tchaum genteee!!!

Hinata: Tchau pessoal!!!

Todos: Até Q.Q

No caminho eles iam conversando sobre o futuro.

Naruto: A gente vai ser muito feliz, eu vou te dar tudo que você quiser! Eu te amooo!!!

Sasuke: Isso vale pra você também Sakura!!!

Sakura e Hinata: n.n

Naruto: SASUKE APOSTO QUE CONSIGO FAZER MAIS FILHOS EM MENOS TEMPO QUE VOCÊ!!!

Sasuke: TA APOSTADO!

Sakura e Hinata: HEI!!! EU NÃO SOU UMA ÉGUA!

E após a moral das meninas eles todos foram felizes para sempre!

**OWARI**

**...N****s2H...Ss2S...**

**Eu sow u bicho!**

**2ª fic minha! Primeira com mais de um casal (a outra era uma nejihina bem curtinho)! Uma oneshot enoooooooooorme mais legalzinha!**

**Tive essa idéia numa noite aê... tava sem sono e pensando em muita porcaria... ai pensei nesse conto de fadas e me vei a idéia de uma Hinata como BRANCA DE NEVE... mto louca... tenho muitas idéias eplanos mirabolantes pela noite, sabe? Rsrsrs...**

**Espero que agrade!**

**Obrigadaa quem leu e tudo de bom!!!**

**ÿb**


End file.
